


【郁金香兄妹】铁海之下/ Under the Iron Sea

by SergeantRegen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Siblings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: 一位年轻的莱顿法学生在接到父亲的死讯后突然决定退学，返乡奔丧的路上，他对着车夫自言自语了一路，将他埋藏在心底里的秘密一股脑倾倒出来。
Relationships: Belgium & Netherlands (Hetalia), Belgium/Netherlands (Hetalia)





	【郁金香兄妹】铁海之下/ Under the Iron Sea

“既然杰克能从泡菜坛子里脱身，既然断了脖子的小鸟能够飞走，还有什么是不可能的呢？也许水比光更古老，钻石在滚热的羊血里破裂，山顶喷出冷火，大海中央出现了森林，也许抓到的螃蟹背上有一只手的阴影，也许，一根打了结的绳子可以把风囚禁。也许，有的时候，爱情也可以不再有痛苦的悲伤。”——安妮·普鲁《船讯》

海牙城内几十年如一日的单调文书生活令我厌倦，退休的第二天我便架起马车开始漫无目的的旅程。我猜测自己有可能在旅途中感染伤寒，或者遭遇歹徒，以一种算不上平和的方式走向生命的终点。也许是命中注定，路过莱顿大学城熙攘的年轻人群时我无意间放慢了速度，恰有一位身着正装手拎皮箱的青年朝我飞奔过来，他耸立的褐发在北海刮来的烈风中左右摇晃。“先生！先生！您是否往格罗宁根的方向去呢？”  
我想他帮我确立了一个不错的目标，诸如碎石沙滩，诸如北国冬日阴霾下铁灰色的海。  
“快上来吧，我正要去格罗宁根。”  
“噢，谢天谢地！我赶着回去悼念我的父亲。他去世了，就在前阵子。喝过酒后吹了寒风，就那么悄无声息地倒在院子里。”他爬上车子，将下巴抵在皮箱上空洞地望向前方。既没有自我介绍，也没有问起我的身世，只顾着自言自语。我沉默着向他摘下圆帽以示哀悼。这正是我需要的旅伴——一个既不惜字如金也不对他人过分好奇的陈述者。“他是个渔夫，哦当然，我们那里家家户户都是渔夫。我父亲还有条不错的船，威廉明娜，威廉明娜。那是她的名字，他们在信里说她现在属于我了。”  
我用马鞭抬起帽檐向年轻的船长致意。  
“但是我可怜的妹妹，她一定吓坏了。这段时间她在家里做什么呢？一定是在准备一场体面的葬礼，可那是我们父亲的葬礼呀，又有谁能在闲暇时间安慰她呢？”他失神的目光盯着被压出一条条车辙的泥路，这些细小的沟壑填满了浑浊的水。  
“说起她来……”他顺着链子将像盒从领子里扯出来，不由分说把它送到我眼前，温暖的红铜包裹着一个短发小女孩儿的轮廓，照片已经泛黄，细看玻璃片下还压着些难以察觉的霉迹。  
“她很可爱。”我说。  
“我的妹妹。他们叫她贝露琪，”青年“啪”地关闭像盒，小心地塞回领子里。“但我从未使用过那个名字，我叫她贝尔，没错，听起来就像铃铛。我在窗外挂了个圣诞节铃铛，在它锈住之前每天晚上都在叮叮当当作响。这样我就会在梦中听到她幼稚又清脆的声音，于是我在梦中呼唤她，用尽力气随心所欲地喊。您知道的，白天我不会这么做，白天我只能把自己埋在故纸堆儿里。可是我想要喊她的名字想到发疯。贝尔！贝尔！贝尔！我想那么做，但是只有在梦中才可以。”他丝毫没有在意我的反应，只是停下来卷了个烟卷。十二月的潮气浸透了烟叶，它们冒出呛人的烟气，青年用了不小的功夫才得到尼古丁的安慰。  
“父亲讨厌看到我无所事事的样子，所以从8岁起我就上他的渔船帮工。最开始是条渔舟，我从那时学会了划船、下网、调节风帆。所以我的手掌粗糙，根本不像个大学生。”烟雾在他眼前弥漫，呛得他使劲眨了几下眼睛。“贝尔则在岸上练习缝补渔网，后来开始学习编织。她的动作很慢，每次都要做到天色昏沉。父亲会因为这件事责备她，但我知道她是在等待我，因为海风不只会吹来浪花——您明白，有时也许会是个悲哀的消息。她会在那黑暗中远远摇曳的橙色小点——我是说我父亲的油灯——在摇曳的橙色小点出现那一霎那丢下梭子和线。她喊我的名字，一遍又一遍，就像窗外那个铃铛锈住前一样清脆。叮当叮当叮...”他突然用手拢住耳廓，像是在聆听远方的声响，空气中只剩下车轮在泥泞中吱吱扭扭地惨叫。  
“我在海潮中度过了童年，那时父亲已经拥有了威廉明娜，那也许是祖母的名字，也许是别的什么女人。有天清晨我们出发的时候贝尔正坐在门前的石阶上，她的脚边是破损的渔网，它们纠缠在一起，那团褐色的东西就像带着白花花盐迹的头发。从那以后我老是想起她的眼神，心神不宁地目送我们消失在海岸边的土丘下面。我开始学习驾船，左满舵，右满舵，风速13节。父亲爱他的船，他要求她像双桅大船一样行驶得高贵典雅。‘她不是一艘渔船，’他总是这样唠叨我。‘她必须成为驾驶者的挚爱，你要把她当做你最爱的女人，你的母亲，你的妻子……’”青年笑了，丢掉了燃尽的卷烟，它在风中飘飘悠悠，而后一头扎进泥泞里。  
“有时候天气不好，贝尔会把我们一路送到码头，父亲则一路驱赶她回家去，在他眼中女人都一样脆弱且不够机敏，他总怕她会失足跌进水里。这种时候我总是倒着走路，朝她做鬼脸，或者互相读对方唇语中的玩笑。有一次我被石头绊了一跤，从坡上一直滚到海边，她尖笑着追下来。海浪撞向礁石，就像铁匠的锤子砸在铁器上火星四溅一样，浪花飞进我们的嘴里，齁得我流出眼泪。她的笑在铁海撞击的巨响中湮没，我们无声地狂笑，互相搀扶着从沙滩上爬起来。”  
青年的声音逐渐低了下去，我担心他睡着了会从马车上摔下去，他灰绿色的眼睛虽然带着书院中经年累月积攒的疲倦，凝视前方的双眸中仍写满期待和亢奋。除了额头上的伤疤和粗糙的手掌，说不上他哪里像个粗犷的渔民——或者所谓渔民的粗犷仅仅出于我的幻想。垫在他膝上的皮箱边角都磨开了花，用花体字描出的姓名只剩下字母H，我只能随意猜测他的名字，赫伯特？海德尔？  
“你是学什……？”  
“我决定……”  
我们在短暂又焦躁的沉默中同时开口，H先生朝前方礼貌地笑了笑。“我是莱顿的法学生。”我露出了赞许的表情。  
“当我已经可以按照父亲的要求驾驭威廉明娜号时，他给了我这个皮箱和一袋钱，要求我到阿姆斯特丹去。我以为他想让我去蒸汽船上做勤务员，但其实他是让我去那里读书。第一个学年结束后我回到家中过圣尼古拉斯节，头一次注意到贝尔长大了，她变高了，变得更加纤细灵巧。我再次出现的头几天她总是躲得远远的，好像我是个陌生人。我在午夜走到她的房间门口呼唤她的名字，‘贝尔，贝尔。’她披着衣服出来，跟随我爬上屋顶。我指着夜空中的群星，把从阿姆斯特丹水手那里听的来的星座指给她看，还讲了那些添油加醋的故事。她铃铛一样的笑声穿透了整个村子，直到父亲冲出来，他用炉膛的通条抽得我满院子跑，狠狠斥责我的不学无术。‘你是个没用的小子，没资格驾驶渔船，所以只能去当个文员！’第二天他就责令贝尔收拾好我的箱子。‘除非我死了，你学成之前再也不要回来。’我本以为他只是在吓唬我。”他揉了揉冻得通红的鼻子。  
“我回到学校，从码放整齐的衬衫中找到了父亲的留言，他为自己的言行忏悔。我们时常通信，父亲说贝尔喜欢我讲的故事，也承认我并不是个不学无术的孽子。我为他们寄去了流行的小说译本，还有套色印刷的图册。唯一没有收回的是关于回家的禁令，头些时日一旦空闲下来我便无所事事地游荡于海港，往海水里投掷石子，想念着贝尔那铃铛一样的笑声和轻巧的脚步。后来我在码头找到了可以消磨空闲时光的临时工作，我总在搬运货物的时候模仿贝尔的节奏，她那汲水用的木桶、她那飞梭一样的棒针、她那双来回行走的木鞋，海港上拉客的女人们的风情万种令我作呕，倒是她的幻影让我振奋。直到有一天醒来时，我突然意识到铃铛在风中的笑声彻底取代了她的具象。”青年抽了抽鼻子，烈风正盛，我将盛着白兰地的酒壶递过去。“我记不清她的模样，记不清那天我滚下山坡时她到底在狂笑还是害怕得哭泣，记不清她在房顶上指着星星说了什么。”他浅啜了一口酒。“我把她忘记了，也许没有，先生，其实我没有。她变成了一串纯粹的铃声。那串铃声比任何其他的铃声更具有魅力，我在图书馆里对着枯燥的法律条文打瞌睡时，那串铃声在我的脑海里震响，使我感到愧疚。贝尔贝尔贝尔，我在纸上一遍遍写下她的名字，来取代她被我遗忘的肖像。”  
“我按照父亲的意愿进入莱顿大学，计划毕业后到海牙谋份体面的工作。先生，有时人不能理解自己无法感知的东西，我的父亲开始在信中抱怨他的力不从心，而我只为自己的沙龙和考试操心。他一直在暗示我回家，只是我没有意识到……我没有意识到，也许是我压根没有读到，直到我收到他们的报丧信。”他的神情在谈论到噩耗的时候迅速地老去，却又因关乎返乡带着些微妙的兴奋感。“我辍学了，放弃了这个学位，拎着箱子飞奔出来，一刻都不想留在莱顿了，一刻都不想。”  
“啊……”我听到这里不由扼腕叹息。  
“我还记得第一次看见贝尔的样子。她那么小，粉红色皮肤还带着皱褶，和我一样的绿色眼睛，淡金色的头发很软。他们让我抱她，我却害怕得不敢动弹，她软得就像海浪卷起的泡沫，好像稍微一碰就会碎掉。直到我发现自己长出了胡子，身材变得健硕，我对着镜子想象她现在的样子，可是脑海里永远只有尾随在我们身后的那个小身影。”年轻人隔着衬衫攥住像盒，他的下巴仍旧搁在皮箱上，只是闭上了眼睛。“我曾幻想过回家，幻想过永远离开校园，幻想过继承渔船和渔民的命运，但我没想到自己是这样的迫不及待。我讨厌那里，纸张和油墨的气味让人压抑，城市里嗅不到海岸的自由空气，但是到处都是暗礁。”  
H先生张开眼睛，好像目的地近在眼前一般坐正身体。肃穆的正装中包裹着水手特有的健壮身材，也许是他在签署最后的文书时太心急了，食指和中指间还沾着墨水的痕迹。一个内心悸动的忧郁渔民，边诵读着法律条文边收起鱼网，这些不伦不类的想象令我微笑。  
青年丝毫没有觉察到我的想法，紧接着，他宣誓般严肃却又天真地说：“我现在只想快点回到家里，驾着威廉明娜号捕上第一网鱼，然后向她求婚。”  
我一时哑然，笑容僵在脸上不知道该做何评价。马车颠簸着，金属关节依次发出叮叮当当的声响。  
“您是否介意我去休息一会儿呢？”他用哀愁的眼神瞥了瞥车厢。沉浸在惊讶中的我心不在焉地点头应允。

我不知道他在车厢里是否得以安眠，也不知道他是否在严肃认真地考虑自己所说的话。余下的旅途中我没再见到他，直到海潮的腥味在空气中弥漫，阴冷的潮气从四面八方包裹住我，它们让我的关节咔咔作响。我向我的旅伴询问他家的位置，他躲避我的目光，像个小男孩儿一样支支吾吾回忆那幢房子的模样——用石砖堆砌的低矮屋檐歪歪扭扭，后院有一棵不算高的山毛榉。一棵，不，或者两棵。  
房门前站着位高挑的短发姑娘，温柔又得体。她朝我们挥手致意，略带哀伤的笑容和照片里的一模一样。  
“欢迎您回来，哥哥。这些年我对您的思念积攒得太深。”她拘束而礼节性地亲吻了青年的双颊。接着，她微笑着指向屋里走出的陌生男人，那男人行止优雅，及肩的金色卷发在风中轻摇：“这是我的丈夫，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。我们半年前举行了婚礼，爸爸一定在信中提起了吧？弗兰奇亲爱的，这就是我的哥哥。”陌生人朝他微笑行礼，青年僵直的身子晃动了一下。  
即便过去了许多年，他仍旧是瓦登海边的男孩儿，用幼年的记忆揣度这片海滩上的人事。他所期许的记忆中的渔村、父亲和妹妹都随着时间变化了，唯独他留在原点。他幻想着他们在等待他，就像威廉明娜号，就像低矮的石砖房、山毛榉和铁灰色的海。他沉默地站在原地，包面破损的老皮箱搁在脚边。  
“哦。”他应答了这位陌生女士，自始至终没有再去看她。

我在格罗宁根周边闲逛了一阵，决定去探访弗里斯兰伟大的畜牧场。再次途径这座村庄同那名青年告别时，他正在码头为出海做最后的准备。他将父亲渔船外所有的财产留给了妹妹贝露琪和她的丈夫弗朗西斯，只带着那只皮箱登船。“那么就这样吧。”他说着告别前的最后一句话，结实的双手解开缆绳起锚，熟练地扬起风帆。

阳光在阴云后透射出银色的光辉，远方寂静的海平面上只剩下桅杆腐朽的最后一小节，紧接着它沉下去，永恒陷入那片铁灰色的沉寂。

注：荷兰语称比利时为België（读起来像贝尔琪）。Bel（贝尔）在荷兰语中有铃铛和泡沫之意。

——————  
可能是我个人阅读量最高的作品，曾收录于永无乡组出品的全员杂志本。有不止一位朋友曾对我说自己是看了这篇以后入了荷比坑。与此相关的还有一件有趣的事，当年在LP发布这个故事的时候有位太太（现在是我的好友啦）留了一段长评，里面还吐槽了一下老荷话太多。我对此耿耿于怀许久后写了那篇渍物组的《莲》，当时一边写一边想：嫌我话多那我就写个不说话的好了！（希望这位朋友看到这里时不要打我）


End file.
